It might be a crazy life but it's ours
by PaxTOn17
Summary: La Vida suele complicarse en La Secundaria.Para ellos no sera diferente.Lios amorosos,Peleas,Rumores, Fiestas,Todo es parte de ser adolescente no?La vida no es divertida sin un poco de Drama.Un poco de todas las parejas.
1. Introduccion

Capitulo #1: Introducción

Estos son los Personajes Principales de nuestra historia.

Mimi Tachicawa, 17 años

Una hermosa jovencita, su Belleza no era como todas había algo peculiar en ella, algo que hacia de ella una diosa, quizá sus ojos caramelos que brillaban como dos estrellas, su cabello color, una cara de esas que parecen muñeca de porcelana de rasgos muy finos, un cuerpo bien formado curvas peligrosas, busto bien proporcionado , piernas largas bien formadas. Ella no solo era hermosa por afuera, su personalidad era sencilla, y eso que sus padres eran multimillonarios, cualquiera pensaría que ella era una caprichosa, puede que haya sido así de pequeña, pero ahora tenia un corazón muy bondadoso, era cariñosa, tierna , en resumen podríamos decir que era casi perfecta. Vivía en el mejor edificio de la cuidad de Odiaba. Tenía un penthouse para ella sola ya que sus padres Vivian de en la escuela era muy popular, muy deseada por el sexo opuesto, pero ella no tenia ojos para nadie o eso es lo que pensaban. Ella Formaba Parte de las porristas, era la líder, asistía a una de las mejores escuelas, allí había conocido a sus amigos de toda la vida, casi todos vivian en su mismo edificio

Yamato Ishida, 17 años.

Mejor conocido como Matt por sus amigos mas cercanos, Ojos azules como el cielo, pelo rubio, cuerpo bien formado, y muy apuesto de esto lo hacia muy deseado, y al sumarle que era el vocalista y líder de la Banda del momento Teenage personalidad de este adonis podría describirse como un lobo solitario, le gustaba tener tiempo para el y dedicarse a lo que mas le gustaba escribir sus propias canciones, se podría decir que el es frío, y muy metido en sus asuntos. En su escuela era considerado muy popular, esto a el no le eso si era todo un don Juan.

Su padre era dueño de una disquera muy reconocida, por lo que tenia dinero, vivía en el mismo edificio que mimi su amiga desde la un Hermano de rasgos similares a los de él. Su nombre es Takeru Takaishi 15 añ conocido como Tk, Fue a vivir con su hermano y su padre después de fallecer su madre cuando el tenia 13 añ personalidad al contrario de su hermano era alegre, optimista, apasionado por la vida, y muy soñador. Al igual que su hermano era muy popular. Pero a el le causaba gracia.

Taichi Yagami, 17 años.

Mejor conocido como Tai, era el típico deportista. Ojos Chocolate al igual que su alborotado el Jugador estrella y capitán del equipo de Futbol, gracias a esto tenia un buen formado cuerpo, y una sonrisa de cumpleaños que hacia derretir a todas las pocas palabras muy personalidad era alegre, despistado, de buen corazon, y muy leal. Vivía en el mismo edificio que Mimi y Matt, los tres eran muy amigos, siendo este ultimo su mejor padres era abogados exitosos, por lo que el tenia todo lo que una Hermana Menor de nombre Hikari Yagami de 15 años, mejor conocida como los mismos rasgos que su hermano pero con rasgos mas finos en la cara. Su Personalidad alegre, bondadosa, y muy cariñosa para ella lo que mas le encantaba era poder tomar fotos.

Sora Takenouchi, 17 años.

Pelirroja, ojos cafés, buen cuerpo gracias al deporte que practica el tennis que es su pasión. Ella era muy bonita, y con una personalidad que iba a la par. Cariñosa, comprensiba, daba buenos consejos sus amigos la consideraban como la madre del grupo ya que se preocupaba mucho por todos. Vivía en el edificio al frente del de mimi y los demás. Su madre era dueña de una cadena de florerías. Con lo arreglos mas bonitos de toda la cuidad. Ella es la mejor amiga de Mimi la quería como a una hermana. Era segunda al mando del escuadrón de porristas.


	2. Una sorpresa en el primer día

Capitulo # 2: Una sorpresa en el primer día.

**Mimi's Pov**

Aquí vamos de nuevo, eso es lo único que se me venia por la menté, ya hacia unos minutos que me había despertado, pero me quede sentada en mi cama, mirando a la nada.

**Narrador Pov.**

Mimi se quedo admirando su habitación, era bastante grande debía admitirlo las paredes blancas, adornada de cuadros y fotografías por doquier, un escritorio donde se encontraba su computadora, y espacio para hacer su tarea, al lado un amplio estante con sus libros favoritos, luego su ventana donde había un diván rosa con almohadas bordadas con brillo, le encantaba por que cuando estaba deprimida se echaba en el cómodo diván admirando la belleza de las luces de la ciudad, al frente de su cama se encontraba en televisión de plasma a decir verdad no la usaba mucho ya que prefería salir que quedarse viendo tele, luego al lado de su cama había una puerta de vidrio que guiaba al balcón ahí afuera tenia una sala, con muebles de cuero blanco, a ella le encantaba en especial los día estrellados donde solía salir afuera a admirar las estrellas.

Cuando volvió la vista al frente fijo su mirada en lo que mas le gustaba de su habitación, algo que para ella era un santuario, su closet no era simple a decir verdad, habían dos enormes puertas con una M en el medio, se paro y hizo correr las puertas y ahí estaba estantes llenos de ropas a los lados, en el medio había un estante de joyas, al lado del sillón de cuero rosa, al fondo habían cuatro espejos de cuerpo completo, giro la cabeza su colección de zapatos, dio un recorrido a su santuario luego, dio medio vuelta y salio hacia su habitación.

Haciendo esto se dirigió a su baño, luego de unos 15 minutos salio, envuelta en una toalla, y otra en su cabello, entro a su "santuario" y salio con un uniforme en la mano.

Luego procedió a cambiarse. El uniforme le quedaba perfecto y lucia muy bonita en el.

Este consistía en una camisa de mangas largas blanca, que le quedaba perfectamente al cuerpo, haciendo resaltar su busto bien proporcionado, y su pequeña cintura, dejo el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado, pero gracias a su corbata de seda roja no se notaba falda era negra con una franja roja al comienzo, su falda era no muy corta, pero lo era dejando a la vista sus formadas piernas. Y por ultimo decidió usar unos zapatos de muñeca negro.

Una vez vestida se dirigió a su peinador. Y comenzó a arreglarse, como era su primer día de escuela decidió usar su pelo suelto su cabello era lacio, con unos bucles al final. Su maquillaje no era muy exagerado consistía en un poco de delineador para abrir sus ojos, rimel transparente, un poco de chapas y brillo. Una vez lista levanto su bolso que había preparado la noche anterior. Y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación. Luego cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta entro corriendo y se dirigió a su peinador y ahí tomo un perfume y se rocío un poco, luego una ves hecho esto salio de la habitación.

Cuando entro a la cocina encontró el desayuno servido que consistía de panqueques, y un jugo de naranja, al lado había una rosa con una nota. Tomo asiento y se dispuso a comer, mientras comía alzo la nota y la leyó, esta decía "Hijita lo siento, pero tu padre y yo tenemos una importante reunión en New York volvemos en 2 semanas, con amor, tus padres" luego de leerlo lo volvió a asentarla en la mesa.

Típico – se dijo

Unas ves acabo con su desayuno se levanto y lo dejo en el lavavajillas.

Mientras tanto dos pisos arriba, en el departamento 15B, ahí en la cocina se encontraban 2 jóvenes sentados comiendo uno rubio, y otro de pelo vestidos con el mismo uniforme que mimi, a diferencia que ello usaban pantalones negros.

Cuanto falta para que toque la campana, Matt?- dijo el de pelos alborotados

Ehmm déjame ver- dijo el rubio extendiendo su muñeca dejando ver así su fino reloj.-son las 7:30, todavía tenemos media hora.-dijo mirando a su amigo.

Ahh ok- dijo bajando la cabeza.

No me digas que estas ansioso por que empiecen las clases

No, no nada que ver

Ahh ya me estabas preocupando- dijo el rubio con un tonto burlón

Y bueno en que auto iremos en el tuyo o en el mío- dijo el de pelo alborotados

La verdad es que no tengo ganas de conducir hoy, así que te la dejo a ti Tai.

Esta bien, y por que no llamamos a mimi para que se vaya con nosotros

Ya sabes que a ella prefiere caminar, con eso de que la escuela esta cerca, pero creo que ya se que es lo que te pasa, tu lo que quieres es ver a mimi,- dijo el rubio mirando a su amigo, con una sonrisa picara.

Tai solo pudo bajar la cabeza, para así ocultar el rojo que habían tomado sus mejillas.

Jajaj que graciosito esta hoy no Ishida? Yo pensé que a ti te gustaba la Tachicawa.

EL rubio solo río ante esto.- bueno haber será mejor que nos vayamos.

No que faltaba mucho?- dije tai con una risa de triunfo.

Ya cállate Taichi, y espera y KAri y TK?

Ehmm mi mama los va a llevar, así que no te preocupes, Matt y bajemos a sacar mi auto del garaje.

Una vez dicho esto los dos se levantaron, y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Adiós Mama – grito Tai

Adiós Sra. Yagami, y gracias de nuevo por el desayuno-

Adiós tai, adiós Matt cuando quieras.- Dijo la Sra. Yagami mientras bajaba las gradas del segundo piso. (N/A: Los departamentos ósea los penthouse son de 2 pisos, arriba las habitaciones y abajo los demás)

Una ves bajaron en el ascensor, fueron hasta el garaje a buscar el corvert zr1 rojo de tai.

Dentro del auto, Matt buscaba una buena estación de radio, tai se dispuso a encender el motor, y salieron del garaje. Como la escuela no era muy lejos, iban considerablemente despacio. Matt seguía buscando una estación de radio, y Tai con los ojos en el camino ya un poco irritado con el rubio.

Podrías decidirte por una de una buena vez- dijo no resistiendo más

Pero no encuentro una buena todavía- dijo levantando la vista a verlo

Per… -no pudo acabar de hablar ya que se distrajo viendo a dos chicas que caminaban en la cera , unos pocos metros delante de ellos.

Una pelirroja y la otra castaña, las dos muy atractivas físicamente.

Las dos con uniforme, solo que la camisa de la pelirroja no era tan ajustada como la de la castaña.

Ya cierra la boca, tai, que esta cayendo mucha baba- dijo burlón el rubio

Que? Yo no estaba mirando nada

Ya se que te gusta mimi, es un poco obvio no crees?- bufo el rubio mirando donde estaban las dos chicas, se quedo un rato admirando a la castaña debía reconocerlo era hermosa, admiro la manera que se movían sus caderas, y….

Ishida no babees el asiento de mi auto- dijo el moreno, dando un pequeño golpe a su amigo en la espalda.

Que cosas dices taichi, mejor apúrate, así encuentras parqueo.

Una ves dicho esto el moreno piso el acelerador, y pasaron a las chicas.

Mira ahí va tai, y de seguro esta con Matt- dijo la pelirroja

Si, eso es lo mas seguro. Son un par de flojos, pudiendo caminar- dijo la castaña

Bueno, quieren lucir sus autos, y hablando de autos cuando piensas usar el tuyo?

Sora hablaba del Audi r8 blanco que el padre de mimi le había regalado a esta.

Ya lo usare , pero tu sabes que prefiero disfrutar de un bonito día , y hoy si que lo es- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

En Sage Hill school.

Matt y Tai se encontraban en una banca sentados, debajo de un árbol de sauce.

Se encontraban platicando, se podía notar como todas las chicas los observaban y luego se susurraban al oído.

Chicos- ambos volcaron al ver a un pequeño pelirrojo acercárseles

Que tal izzy tiempo sin vernos- dijo el rubio

Un Gusto verlos que tal su verano? - dijo este con una sonrisa, mientras notaba como las chicas pasaban delante de ellos, haciéndose notar por los chicos. El pelirrojo era lindo pero no tanto como Matt y tai, no muy alto. Ojos cafés. Su nombre Izzy izumi 16 años.

Muy bueno la verdad, yo me fui a malibu, con mis padres y kari- dijo el castaño

Yo fui a visitar a mis abuelos a Francia, y claro tk fue conmigo – dijo el rubio

Y tu izzy? Déjame adivinar seguro estuviste con esa laptop que tienes por novia – dijo tai con aires de molestar al pelirrojo

El rubio y el castaño comenzaron a reírse muy fuerte.

Izzy enserio dime que conseguiste una novia este verano- dijo el rubio, poniéndose serio

Muy gracioso chicos, y no no he conseguido novia todavía, la verdad me la pase con mis padres fuimos a Egipto a las viejas pirámides.- dijo el pelirrojo

así siguieron charlando un buen rato hasta, que casi todo el cuerpo estudiantil volteo viendo hacia la puerta principal, todo mundo se quedo, mirándolas, a ELLAS.

La castaña y a la pelirroja entraban, charlando amenamente. Y se dirigían hacia donde matt, tai e izzy se encontraban.

Mientras caminaban se podían escuchar susurros de la gente algunos diciendo, cuan bien se veían. Los varones no podían quitar sus ojos de ellas, mientras que otras las veían con ojos celosos.

Hola chicos- dijo la castaña mostrando una sincera sonrisa

Matt e izzy, solo asintieron.

Luego mimi corrió y le dio un enorme abrazo a para ellos era muy normal ya que eran mejores amigos. Pero tai aunque no lo dijiese, estaba enamorado de ella. Todas las fans de tai, odiaban a mimi por esto, por ser tan cercana a el.

Luego de separarse, todos empezaron a charlar y a reír, contándose a así que habían hecho en sus vacaciones. Al parecer , sora & mimi habían ido a Italia.

RING, RING- el aviso de entrar a clases.

Bueno chicos nos vemos en el almuerzo- dijo izzy mientras se iba adelantando

Bueno será mejor que vayamos al salón- dijo sora

Todos entraron a las instalaciones y caminaban por lo pasillos de ida a su salón.

A su alrededor todos los miraban, y como no ? si eran los mas populares de SAGE HILL, eran la envidia de todos, todos ellos se destacaban en algo, Tai en el soccer, Matt con su banda, Sora tenista, y mimi porrista, sin mencionas que todos tenían altas calificaciones.

Una ves en llegaron al salón, todos volcaron a verlos, el salón quedo en silencio, ellos caminaron en busca de donde se sentarían. Algunas chicas y chicos cruzaron los dedos rogando sentarse junto a ellos.

Los asientos eran dobles, así que mimi y sora se sentaron juntas, tai y Matt se sentaron atrás de las chicas.

Luego entro el profesor, el Sr. Sasamoto. Y comenzó a explicarles algunos de los privilegios que gozaban por ser de último año, como que su almuerzo era media hora más que los demás, etc.

Mimi se encontraba charlando con sora, sin que el profesor se diera cuenta. En eso la puerta del salón se abrió, entrando la directora la Sra. Samaeda.

Disculpe por interrumpir su clase, profesor Sasamoto- dijo la directora

No se preocupe Directora

Bueno, Vengo aquí a presentarles a su nuevo compañero, el acaba de ser transferido desde los estados unidos, pase por favor- dijo mirando a la puerta que seguía abierta

En eso entro un joven muy apuesto, de cabellos castaños, alto, se podía notar que tenia un excelente físico, y unos increíbles ojos verdes. Todas las chicas se le quedaron mirando

El es Liam Roberts, espero que le den una buena bienvenida- dijo la directora sin decir otra cosa, salio del aula.

Bueno Liam hay que buscarte un asiento, déjame ver- decía el Profesor Sasamoto

_No puede ser, el noo, por favor que sea un sueño ._Eran las palabras que pasaban por la cabeza de mimi.

Sora dejo de mirar al nuevo alumno, y volcó a su lado para notar a mimi que estaba y tai también se dieron cuenta de la reacción de esta.

Que te pasa, mimi?- dijo la pelirroja

Es el….- Dijo mimi

**Quien será ¿? Y por que mimi esta tan impactada ante su llegada. **

**Bueno nos Vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Ojala les guste. Y Gracias por lo comentarios, me animaron a escribir la historia con mas emoción (: **


	3. Un viejo Novio, Y un Nuevo Sentimiento?

Era el…-

Habían pasado 2 años desde la última vez que lo vio.

El… él había sido el responsable de que ella tomara la decisión de volver a Japón.

Liam Roberts él había roto su corazón, el había sido su primer amor. Desde el momento en que ella llego a estados unidos. ¿ por qué tiene que aparecer en mi vida ? justo cuando creí que todo iba mejor , el aparece.-fueron los pensamientos de mimi

Pero no voy a dejar que el me vea sufrir no mas el no alterara mi mundo.

Mimi estas bien?- dijo sora

Si, solo me quede pensando en unas cosas- dijo mimi

Señorita tachicawa hay algo que desee decir a la clase- dijo el Profesor Sasamoto mirando a la castaña con cara de pocos amigos

Ehmmm noo disculpe

Bueno, como iba diciendo Liam por favor siéntate, ehmm veamos- dijo este mientras examinaba la clase

Siéntate al lado de la señorita tachicawa- dijo por fin este apuntando a la castaña

Liam sonrió mientras se dirigía a lado de esta

Matt y Tai se percataron la sonrisa del nuevo alumno y no les gusto para nada.

El profesor Sasamoto comenzó a escribir los horarios en el pizarró que no se percato de la conversación que surgía a sus espaldas.

Buenos días señoritas – dijo liam mientras miraba a sora y a mimi

Hol…-

Piérdete- dijo la castaña cortando lo que la pelirroja iba a decir

Mimi necesitamos hablar- dijo este

Tu y yo, no tenemos nada de qué hablar creo que lo dejaste claro hace dos años recuerdas- dijo mimi con tono indiferente

Liam se quedo un poco sorprendido y solo volcó su cara mirando hacia delante

Mimi que fue eso? Lo conoces? De donde?- dijo en susurro la pelirroja

Te cuento después

El resto de la clase prosiguió sin mayores eventos.

Luego sonó la campana, y todos se dirigieron a su mesa de siempre una debajo de un árbol de cerezo en una estaban todos presentes izzy,joe,tai,matt,sora, tk,kari y mimi.

Bueno mimi ahora es hora que me cuentes- dijo sora con cara de ansia

Mimi puedes explicar que fue eso en el salón – dijo tai con un tono un poco enojado.

Que es lo que paso que los tiene así?- dijo joe mirando con curiosidad a la castaña

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, izzy dejo de lado su laptop y tk y kari simplemente la miraron, ahora todos los ojos de la mesa se posaban sobre la castaña.

Ehmm Bueno, es una larga historia- dijo la castaña tratando de zafarse de esta

Bueno pues comienza a hablar que tenemos 30 minutos de descanso- dijo Sora ya impaciente.

Está bien- dijo resignada la castaña

Todo comenzó…

Flashback

Una castaña se encontraba paseando por Centra Park , está tratando de distraerse porque esos últimos días había estado estresada, ella se sentó en un banco al frente del lago, era un día muy hermoso, los primeros días de primavera, todavía se podía sentir una leve brisa de frio, comenzó a mirar a la gente , y se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba lleno de parejas.

Y puso una sonrisa en su rostro, al pensar en su novio, el estaba acampando con sus amigos se había ido el día anterior y no volvía hasta dentro de dos días, el era todo para ella iban 1 año y medio saliendo, y lo que más lo hacía amarlo aparte de su manera de ser y del modo que la trataba como a una princesa, él le había dicho que quería dar el siguiente paso con ella, pero ella no se sentía preparada, al principio el no la comprendía pero luego le dijo que la esperaría el tiempo que sea necesario, eso lo hacía amarlo más. Y hoy había decidido que estaba lista , estaba ansiosa a que su novio volviera para poder decirle que sería suya para siempre. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos y volvió a la realidad.

Miro al frente ahí estaba la razón por la que había despertado de sus pensamientos vio como una pareja se besaba mientras el joven alzaba a su novia haciéndola girar, sonrió eso era lo que le hacia su novio, cuando la pareja se separo, su sonrisa desapareció. Contemplo a la pareja en especial al joven , su reacción fue pararse y acercase a ellos.

Liam, que haces aquí? – dijo la castaña mirando fijamente al que era su novio

Mimi- fue lo único que dijo este

La castaña volcó para mirar a la Novia de es te o a quien besaba y su cara cambio a un semblante de tristeza al ver a una rubia, muy bonita con ojos color zafiro. Esta la miraba sin decir ni una palabra

Rachel? Qué rayos es esto- dijo mimi mirando a los dos

Mimi no no es lo que parece- dijo Rachel

Cállate eres una zorra, no se suponía que eres mi mejor amiga?- dijo mirándola con ira

Pero…-

Cállate y tu.. TU no que me amabas, donde esta ese amor? Fui una tonta-

Mimi, escúchame esto tiene explicación

No me digas nada con que este era tu campamento no? Me das asco..! y yo que pensaba por fin dar el siguiente paso contigo- dijo mimi aguantando las lagrimas

Mi amor escúchame- dijo este tratando de abrazarla

No me toques, no quiero nada de ti, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida y ni quiero saber nada de ti, nunca más- dijo esta alejándose de el

Escúchame por el amor de dios- dijo liam gritando sin importarle llamar la atención

No! Tu y yo terminamos y tu Rachel escúchame no quiero saber nada mas de ti, siempre me dijeron que eras una puta, pero nunca les creí pero ahora veo que todo el mundo tenía razón, te dejo el camino libre, adiós para siempre- dijo mimi dándose la vuelta

Mimi ! - Grito este, pero ya era Tarde mimi había salido corriendo

Ya no podía aguantar y ya no le importaba si la veían llorar, no podía seguir así , llego a su casa y entro directo a su habitación, sus padres como de costumbre no estaban, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Michael y a stacey sus otros mejores amigos, tras que llegaron ella comenzó a relatarles todo y echo en llanto. Luego de una noche de llorar a más no poder y de ser consolada por sus mejores amigos, pensó poder seguir adelante, pero le dolía recordar , paso un mes y decidió que tal vez era hora de un nuevo ambiente. Espero a que sus padres volvieran a casa de su viaje, y les dijo que quería volver a Japón. Al principio no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero dándose cuenta de que sería lo mejor para ella y después de que ellos se enteraran de las razones, aceptaron con la condición de que ellos la alcanzarían dentro de 6 meses, y que por ese tiempo viviría con su tía.

Así fue como dejo atrás el pasado, su corazón roto y muchos otros recuerdos.

Fin del Flash back

Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo mimi con un semblante de tristeza en su rostro

Mimi por que nunca nos dijiste nada?- dijo sora

Porque quería olvidar, creí que volver aquí a Japón con ustedes seria como comenzar un nuevo capítulo en mi vida, y dejando a tras eso –

Bueno mimi , ahora nos tienes a nosotros y cuentas conmigo para lo que sea- dijo Joe

Si hermanita, tu ya no estás sola- dijo Tk

Nosotras siempre estaremos para ti, y que Perra esa Tal Rachel, hacerte eso a ti que eres la mejor amiga del mundo- Dijo Kari diciendo lo ultimo con un todo de enojo.

Si pero ni vale la pena mencionarla- dijo izzy

Chicos muchas gracias, me siento afortunada de tenerlos como amigos- dijo mimi mientras iba formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Matt había estado todo ese tiempo pensativo como suele estar, sin mencionar una sola palabra. Pero al ver a mimi su cara cambio, al parecer estaba a punto de decir algo. Y …

RING RING RING

El timbre avisando que era hora de retornar a clases lo interrumpió, así que lo único que hizo fue despedirse mientras se alejaba.

Los demás no tardaron en hacer lo mismo. Dejando solos al moreno y a la castaña. Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos dirigiéndose a clases, los cuatro no tenían esta hora juntos, pero el aula de tai era un poco mas allá de la de mimi por lo que la acompaño. el silencio era un poco incomodo entre ambos, ya que ninguno de los dos sabia como romper el hielo. pero Se animo

Mimi – dijo el moreno mirando fijamente a la castaña

Si Tai dime?

Tu aun lo amas?- dijo este deseando por dentro que ella digiera lo que él quería oír

La verdad, lo ame mucho y me dolió, pero me di cuenta que en verdad no lo ame tanto como creía- dijo está segura de sí misma

Y que te hizo darte cuenta que no lo amabas?

Bueno , que cuando pasaron las semanas me di cuenta que no me dolió tanto como pensé, es como si hubiera estado segada,-

Y entonces por que volviste? No es que no me alegra que estés aquí con nosotros- dijo este tratando de que no sonara como si no la quería con ellos

La verdad los extrañaba y lo que me paso con Rachel me hizo darme cuenta , que los necesitaba mucho porque ustedes si son mis verdaderos amigos- dijo esta mostrándole una amplia sonrisa

Luego de decir esto mimi se paro y tía siguió caminando sin notar que la castaña no seguía a su lado, cuando se dio cuenta de esto volcó y le dijo

Que pasa, no vienes?- dijo este mientras se acercaba a ella

Ehmm tai aqui esta mi salón – dijo está confundida

Ahh si cierto, mimi nos vemos después que ya llego tarde- dijo este y empezó a correr por los pasillos

La castaña solo lo observo graciosa.

Luego entro y noto que la clase ya había empezado.

Disculpe, Profesora Lilian – dijo mimi

Por ser el primer día está bien, bueno haber los asientos los acabo de asignar, - dijo la profesora mientras miraba al fondo de la clase.

Muchas gracias, no se preocupe que no pasa de nuevo – dijo mimi mostrando una sonrisa

Siéntate en el asiento del fondo, compartirás a siento con el nuevo alumno, por favor Sr. Tachicawa tome asiento así continuo explicando mi clase.-

Sin mas mimi comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo del salón todavía sin mirar al nuevo, una vez sentada volcó para saludarlo, y no le agrado lo que vio.

Hola mimi- dijo El nuevo

Liam? Que haces aquí?- dijo esta con un tono de desagradó

Estudio aquí, soy el NUEVO-

No, me refiero que haces aquí en Japón? -

La verdad te podría decir que mi papa lo transfirieron o que es casualidad del destino pero te diré la verdad vine porque te necesito, porque te quiero devuelta en mi vida-

Te agradezco tu sinceridad, pero creo que tendré que rechazar tu oferta- dijo esta indiferente

Mimi quiero que me perdones por lo que paso hace 2 años y que todo vuelva a ser como antes-

Mimi se quedo callada por unos momentos y luego dijo – mira liam yo te quise mucho, te ame estaba dispuesta a entregarme a ti porque pensé que te amaba, y muy dentro de mi pensé que sufriría mucho al volverme a Japón, pero no fue así no me dolió, y me di cuenta que no te amaba tanto como pensé hacerlo, y ahora estoy feliz, y si te perdono por lo que paso, pero no puedo volver contigo porque ya no siento lo mismo que sentía hace 2 años, así que por favor no quiero que hablemos mas de esto y quisiera que volvieras a estados unidos es ahí donde perteneces no aquí-

Mimi, la única razón por la que vine al otro lado del mundo fue por ti y no me pienso ir sin antes haberlo intentado y luchado por tu amor- dijo este firme

Mimi solo se limito a mirarlo, lo único que quería es que el desapareciera de su vida,

RING RING

Salvada por la campana- pensó mimi

Mimi se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, agarro su bolso y salió disparando del aula, dejando a Liam sentado con sus palabras en la boca. Una vez afuera mimi se encontró con Tai quien la esperaba parado en la puerta.

Vamos a la cafetería?- dijo tai mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a la castaña

Si, seguro –

Todos estaban sentados en su mesa, almorzando. Hablando de sus clases, y otras cosas. Todos parecían reírse, excepto cierta castaña que se encontraba como desconectada del mundo, hasta que algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

Mimi , me estas escuchando- dijo la pelirroja mirando extrañada a su amiga

Ehmm , que dijiste –Dijo mimi mirándola a los ojos

Te pregunte que cuando haríamos las pruebas de las porristas? Como tú eres la capitana tú decides-

Ahh si me había olvidado de eso, no te preocupes que ya pegue el volante de inscripción en el pizarrón. Las programe para mañana después de clases en el gimnasio a las 3:00-

Esta perfecto, y que harás después de clases, si no tienes nada que hacer tal vez de gustaría ir de compras conmigo y con kari- dijo la pelirroja

Si ven con nosotras porfaa- dijo hablando por primera vez la castaña menor, y puso sus manos juntas haciendo un gesto de suplica

Cierto Rubio había estado oyendo toda la conversación, mientras solo asentía a lo que sus amigos decían, estos se encontraban riendo.

No puedo chicas lo siento, porque –esta se puso nerviosa tratando de inventar una excusa, porque sabría que sus amigas no aceptarían un no por respuesta.

Miro a sus amigos en la mesa, los chicos estaban muriendo de carcajadas. y ahí estaban sus amigas esperando su respuesta.

Y bien? Porque no puedes- dijo la castaña menor mirándola a los ojos

No puedo porque ..-

Porque saldrá conmigo lo siento chicas - dijo una voz, que era muy familiar para ella

Las chicas volcaron haber quien era el que había dicho eso. Mimi lo miro extrañada y a la vez agradecida.

Enserio y porque no nos habías dicho nada?- dijo la pelirroja mirando con cara picarona a su amiga

Esta solo se sonrojo

Porque no me dejaron acabar- dijo esta con una sonrisa

Mimi me acompañas afuera tengo que hablar contigo- dijo el rubio parándose de la mesa

Mimi solo asintió y lo siguió así los dos desaparecieron en el patio.

Tai noto esto, y no le gusto esto pero trato de disimularlo.

Y a donde fueron esos dos?- pregunto con un tono de molestia mirando a izzy y luego a sus amigas

Nose- dijo izzy

Seguro fueron a hablar algo de su cita- dijo la pelirroja

Cita ? cual Cita? –

Ellos dos al parecer tienen una cita después de clases- dijo kari

Y cuando paso eso?- dijo aun con sorpresa

La verdad nose – dijo la pelirroja mirando el lugar donde vio por última vez a sus amigos.

_En el Patio.._

Matt, gracias por salvarme te debo una- dijo la castaña

No hay de que, te traje aquí porque quería hablar contigo- dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol

Mimi hizo lo mismo y se sentó junto a él.

No tiene que hacerlo – dijo esta mirándolo, el rubio se encontraba de perfil y se puso a mirarlo al parecer el estaba pensando que decir, y lo miro y vio esa cara de dios que tenia, el cabello despeinado a un modo que lo hacía ver sexy

Si quiero, quieres hacer algo en especifico- dijo este mirándola a los ojos y ahí su mirada choco con los dulces ojos de esta, y se quedo perdida en su mirada, esos ojos que demostraban ternura, su cara angelical, y vio un mechón que caía ante sus ojos.

Sus ojos la tenían atrapada como un hechizo esos hermosos ojos tan profundos como el mar, y él se acerco a ella, a su rostro para ser exacto, levanto su mano y la poso sobre su rostro, y poso ese mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, fue acercando su rostro hacia ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, lo único que quería era que posar sus labios contra esos labios color carmesí, ella lo estaba volviendo loco. El estaba a punto de besarla, y ella no ponía resistencia.

RING RING RING

Que inoportuno que fue eso, rápidamente se separaron y la castaña con un color rojo en sus mejillas, se paró de golpe.

Qué te parece si nos vemos después de clases- dijo esta sin más decir, salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

El rubio solo se quedo ahí paralizado, pensando en lo que habría pasado de no ser por la campana.

**Sorry por la tardanza, pero estuve en exámenes. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios. E ideas para el próximo capítulo, que la verdad estoy un poco indecisa de cómo hacer el próximo. Gracias, y ojala les guste. (:**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LO COMENTARIOS.**


End file.
